Different Circumstances
by ZeldaPotter
Summary: AU. Dean and Castiel meet under different circumstances. The meet like two regular people, go out like a regular couple and fall in love like regular people. Of course, nothing normal ever lasts in the life of a Winchester.


'_I wish circumstances were different.'_

Dean Winchester had an okay life. It wasn't perfect, but it was pretty good. He was working as a mechanic at his father and uncle Bobby's shop, it didn't pay much, but it was enough for rent and foor on his table. His little brother was studying at Stamford along with his girlfriend Jess, when Dean wasn't working or when he was just plain bored, he'd go visit them. Every Friday, Sam and Jess would come down and they'd all go eat at their parent's house. Sometimes when Dean wasn't in the mood for takeout he'd go to his parent's house too, his mother didn't mind, she loved cooking. So yeah, Deans life was good.

A few days before his little brothers birthday, his mother asked him to do some shopping, she wanted him to buy party supplies and ingredients for pie. Dean smiled at the thought. Boy did his mother make some good pies.

The Winchesters had a tradition of never having birthday cake, just birthday pie. It started on Deans second birthday. His father was supposed to buy him a birthday cake, but he didn't remember until the last minute, causing him to run to the nearest supermarket, but all they had was apple pie. No one had complained of course, the pie was delicious, But on Dean's third birthday John had bought a big chocolate cake for him. H showed it to Dean, who frowned, pushed the cake away and said 'That's not pie!' And so began the birthday pie tradition.

* * *

Dean bought a banner that said '_22 years!' _(His mother insisted), party hats (Again, his mother), balloons (Because it's not a party without balloons) and he was currently walking around in the supermarket about three blocks away from his house. He had most of the ingredients, all he needed was sugar. As he walked down the aisle were the sugar was kept he noticed a man reaching up to get a packet of jell-o. Unfortunately for him the jell-o was placed just a bit higher than his arms could reach. Dean chuckled and the sight of the shorter man. He walked up next to him, reached his arm up and grabbed the jell-o. He handed it to the man with a smile.

"Here you go." He said. The man looked at the ground, seemingly embarrassed, and took it.

"Thank you." He said, looking up slightly. The man had a deep voice. Dean looked at him, he looked tired and he clearly hadn't shaved in a while, he had blue eyes, dark hair and he wore a long trench coat, Dean couldn't see what he wore underneath it. He was rather attractive, er… for a guy.

Dean saw the man's eyes travel to Dean's basket.

"You making a pie or something?" He asked. Dean laughed.

"Nah, my mom is. I can't cook to save my life!" He laughed too.

"Same here."

"Well, I gotta pick up the rest of my ingredients, I'll see you around. You ever need someone to grab something for you, come find me!" Dean said and patted the man's shoulder. They both laughed.

"Yeah I will. Thanks again!"

For some reason, Dean's mind kept drifting to the blue-eyed man. He kept thinking how he should have asked for the mans number- er, name. Dean mentally corrected himself. He should've asked for the mans name, not his number. Although, Dean wouldn't mind just hanging out with him, maybe he should've asked for his number… Dean felt drawn to the man, as if he'd known him in a previous life or something.

"Whoa, dude." Dean scolded himself "What's with the chick flick stuff? Come on man, pull your shit together, you just met him. Emphasis on the _him_... And now I'm talking to myself. Great."

He picked up the rest of the party supplies and ingredients and drove to his parent's house. His mother had tried to get him to stay for dinner, he lied and said he wasn't hungry (Mary knew this was a lie, her sons were _always_ hungry, but she could tell that Dean has other things on his mind so she let him go.) What Dean needed right now was a drink. Or maybe like, 5 drinks. He headed to Harvelle's Roadhouse. When he got there it was quiet, probably because it was a week day, or maybe because it was like four-thirty. There were a few people, the waitress who he'd slept with at least twice sat in a booth, twirling a cigarette between her fingers, a couple who looked as if they'd just turned the legal drinking age sat in another booth sharing a beer (_'Who shares beer?'_ Dean thought), A man in his late fifties sat at the bar, already drunk it seemed, three women drinking some fancy looking drink sat at a table, gossiping loudly and there was a bartender. Ellen and Jo were nowhere to be seen.

Dean walked up the bar and sat down, the bartender turned to look at him and their eyes met. Dean recognized those eyes, it was the same man from the supermarket. _'Well ain't that a coincedence' _He thought. The man grinned at him, Dean grinned back.

"You stalking me or something?" He asked.

"Well I do work here, are you stalking _me_?" The man replied.

"Maybe" The man laughed. "I've never seen you here before which is weird since I'm here like, every weekend"

"Well that explains it, I only work week days"

"Ah" Dean stuck his hand out. "Dean Winchester" He said.

"Castiel Novak" He said shaking Dean's hand. '_Castiel…' _Dean thought '_It fits him'_

"So, Cas" Castiel smiled and his new nickname "I gotta say, you don't look like the bartender type"

"Gotta pay for college somehow" Dean nodded.

"What are you studying?"

"Medecine"

"You know, I've always had a thing for doctors" Cas blushed slightly and looked away.

"Are you gonna flirt with my bartender all night or are you gonna order something?" A voice said behind them. Dean turned and saw Ellen standing there.

"Good to see you too Ellen" Dean walked up to her so he could give her a hug.

"I'm serious Dean, buy something or get. You're hogging my bar!"

"There's no one here!"

"…Castiel, get him a beer would you?"

"Got it" Cas grabbed a beer and gave it to Dean, Ellen went to the back, probably to yell at Ash or something. Dean drank his beer and talked to Cas until happy hour begun, it became crowded and Cas had to serve a bunch of people. Dean decided that it was time he left, but first, he had to give Cas something. Cas walked over to give the person sitting next to Dean his fifth beer when Dean grabbed his arm.

"You gotta pen?" He asked. Cas looked around until he found one.

"Yeah sure, here" Cas was about to walk away to serve someone else but instead of letting go Dean pulled Cas closer, he rolled up Cas' sleeve and wrote down his number.

"Call me" He said before dropping some money on the counter and leaving Cas with the biggest smile on his face.


End file.
